Some systems are sold with servicing support (e.g., either as an add-on contract, or included for free with the purchase price) where the buyer is able to get support from the seller (or a third-party support provider) in the event of a system failure or other performance issue. Typically, this process involves the buyer calling in to a support center and having the support center operator ask the caller a series of questions about the problem. The support center operator then tries to identify the problem; this often cannot be performed over the phone and may include consulting more experienced call center operators, consulting the developers or engineers who built the system, searching through manuals, searching through old support case files, and so on. In some cases, support staff is sent to the customer location for diagnosis of the problem. Improved support systems would be desirable, both on the customer side and the support provider side. For the customer, they may experience less “down time” and on the support provider side, less time and money may be consumed performing support services.